


love and superstitions

by bigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fictober, M/M, Not Beta Read, Talisman, another day another markhyuck, donghyuck is conflicted, mark lee is just there, sorry we late again ladease nd ladz, we midnight writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigf/pseuds/bigf
Summary: maybe the talisman worked too well...





	love and superstitions

“You want me to put _that_ on my door?

“Uh yes? Isn’t that what you came to me for?”

“Can’t I get something a little more inconspicuous? I live in a dorm with him you see. In fact, I live in a dorm with him _and_ 8 other dudes.”

“If you’re trying to keep unwanted love from entering your home and heart this is the best way to do it. I assure you.” the woman said, sliding over the flimsy yellow paper.

“But I’m worried everyone will see.”

“You don’t have to tell them what it's specifically for… just say you think theirs too many ghosts in the dorm or something.” The woman said, attempting to end the conversation.

“Okay, thank you very much.”

“This should help you avoid such unwanted feelings and stop what those feelings would bring along with them.”

“I understand.” Donghyuck bowed before hurrying out the door, slipping on his face mask and pulling his hood on.

Oh to be a pop star and in love with your best friend who is also a pop star and a boy.

I guess it was always like this. The love isn’t something new, but Donghyuck just knew this couldn’t continue. It wasn’t that he was afraid of telling Mark, it was that he was afraid of the consequences - how it would affect their jobs, their fans, their band.

I guess things have gotten to the point where Donghyuck believed he needed a little help. His mother suggested going to a shaman (not specifically for this purpose but he’d be sure to let her know he went).

The shaman gave him two talismans: one for his wallet, and one for his bedroom door. The wallet was no problem, but the door was one he was particularly worried about. His bandmates were going to think he was crazy!

When he got to the dorm, he slipped off his shoes and quietly walked to his room, where he fished around in a drawer for some tape. Most of his bandmates were hiding out in their rooms, or out for the day, so he wasn’t worried about people bothering him. Jaehyun had gone to visit his family so he was supposedly going to be gone for the night.

Once Donghyuck found the tape, he walked over to the door to tape up the little paper. Why the fuck did it have to be so obvious? It’s not like it was really going to do much of anything! Mark was a grown man, he could do what he wants!

“Oh hey, Haechan! You’re home!” He heard Doyoung say weirdly cheerfully.

“Hey hyung.”

“Is that a talisman?”

“...yes.”

“Oh hell no, why?”

“Just cause.”

“Can’t you keep that shit out of the dorms? It creeps me out.”Doyoung visibly shivered.

“It’s my room I’ll do what I want.”

“Ugh fine. What are you trying to keep out?”

“You.”

“Wow, cruel.” Doyoung huffed before walking past Donghyuck towards the kitchen.

“Just kidding hyung! Love you!” Donghyuck yelled before patting the taped-up talisman and shutting his door.

+

As evening rolled around, he heard a knock on his door.

“Whom?”

“Me, what’s up with the talisman?” Mark said behind the door.

“Ahh, nothing my mom just wanted me to go to the shaman.”

“Oh,, okay. Uh well have a goodnight I guess.”

_Hmm. Odd. Mark usually comes in to bother me? And maybe to show me a funny video?_ Donghyuck thought. He decided to give up on the thought and go to bed since the schedule started early tomorrow and he was exhausted.

+

Donghyuck was careful to tuck the talisman in the nook of his wallet so it was hidden before leaving for rehearsal. They had a long day and he didn’t need his little yellow and red friend flying out to make the day longer.

“Where’s Mark?” Donghyuck asked as he walked into the practice room, everyone there but the latter.

“Oh, the manager said he’s sick. Something nasty? He must’ve gotten it in the states when he was last there. Apparently he was burning up all night. Sounds awful to me.” Johnny explained to him.

“Geez. Was his schedule cleared?”

‘Yeah, for today and tomorrow. That’s almost never done. The managers never overshoot so it must be serious.” Donghyuck couldn't help but feel a sense of responsibility. But was that even possible? Talisman was just supposed to prevent the bad from happening, not create the bad. Donghyuck rubbed his hands over his face before deciding not to think about it too much. He could order soup for Mark and have it delivered to the dorm during lunch break.

Lunch rolled around and he ordered food to the dorm for Mark, letting the lady over the phone know that the order was for Mark from Donghyuck. Once he finished giving her his card information he hung up.

“Ordering food for Markie I see?” Johnny then said, catching the younger off guard.

“Yeah, stupid probably hasn't eaten all day. He never eats when he’s sick but he’ll feel bad if he doesn’t eat the food I ordered for him.”

“What a good dongsaeng you are.” Johnny teased and ruffled his hair.

+

Three days passed and Mark hadn’t gotten any better. He was jacked up on antibiotics and various oriental medicines, but still the virus seemed to only worsen. Mark was now quarantined in his room and hadn’t been out of it since Donghyuck ordered him takeout.

“Mark?”

“What.” Donghyuck heard a hoarse voice call out.

“Are you okay? I’m going to the store do you need anything.”

“I’m fine.”

“Can I come in?”

“No I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I can’t get sick from just seeing you.” He heard a low chuckle from behind the closed door. Donghyuck decided to enter anyway. He opened the door and took a step inside.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Donghyuck wanted to cry, to simply put it. Mark looked like he was dying. Face pale, eyes sunken in, and body looking tired.

“Oh my god, Mark.”

“I know.” Mark laughed breathily

“You look horrible.” Donghyuck was not expecting this.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Did the doctor say what was wrong? I heard you visited him this morning.”

“The doctor said he had no idea what it was, but it didn’t look bad enough for me to be hospitalized. I actually felt alright going to the hospital, but when I got home I instantly felt like shit again. It’s so frustrating that I don’t know what’s wrong with my own body. It’s also frustrating how much was canceled because of this stupid bug.” Mark ranted, hoarsely.

“Should I get you a warm washcloth? Or something to drink?” Donghyuck instantly felt bad about not being there for his friend the past few days. 

“I’m okay. Go to the market. You said you needed to go.”

“Alright. You sure you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Donghyuck gave one last glance at Mark before moving towards the door.

“Hey, Donghyuck?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for buying me food.” Mark mustered up a smile.

+

Donghyuck decided to call the shaman before he left for the store. This couldn’t be a coincidence that Mark happened to get ill with an unnamed virus and was stuck in his room. Was it possible for a talisman to work that well? He was unsure, but he at least had to ask.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is Donghyuck? The boy with the unwanted love situation?”

“Ah Donghyuck yes hello, what can I do for you?”

“Well, I was wondering, how strong are the talismans you gave me? Are they supposed to show immediate effects? The object whose giving me the unwanted love has suddenly become ill. I was wondering if the two were correlated?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted? The love to cease?”

“Yes but not at the expense of a person! He’s my best friend, not a pesky fly!”

“Well, in most cases, which already this isn't most cases because most don’t go to this length for love unwanted, the love will be stopped in the easiest way possible. Perhaps one would simply find a new object of affection, or maybe the two individuals would drift apart. But in your case, it seems like the love is too strong for an easy fix as mentioned. The love must be really strong.”

“Are you saying the higher-ups are killing my best friend because that’s the only way his love will cease?” Donghyuck was yelling into his phone at this point.

“I mean, I guess you could put it that way.”

“If I would’ve known that was going to happen I would not have done this!” Donghyuck said, stressed, to say the least.

“Well a little too late for that now.”

“How can I fix this?”

“Well, you’ll need to destroy the talisman or return it to me. However, if you do this, all prior warding from unwanted love will cease to work.”

“Anything would be better than this, thank you for the advice.” Donghyuck ended the call and was about to go and rip up the little yellow paper when someone came waltzing into the room.

“I’m back!”

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough to piece together quite a story,” Jaehyun said evily, pulling the talisman out from behind his back.

“Give that to me.” Donghyuck held out his hand.

“Did you really get a talisman to keep Mark from loving on you?” Jaehyun started laughing.

“Yes, and it’s not funny I didn’t think it would really do anything but now Mark’s really sick and I’m afraid it has something to do with this stupid paper.” Donghyuck made grabby hands but Jaehyun had annoyingly long arms.

“Dude these things don’t actually work… and don’t you have to put them adjacent from the front door or something?”

“I don’t know I just did what the lady told me now give it to me so I can destroy it!”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you would go to all these lengths… all because our little Mark has a crush.” Jaehyun snickered, handing Donghyuck back the talisman.

“I didn’t want management to get involved, okay? Even worse, what if it affected our fans or our popularity? What if it changed the bands dynamic? It’s not that I don’t love him, I'm just afraid. Afraid for our future. Afraid for my future.” Donghyuck stared down at the talisman in his hand.

“Donghyuck, you will drive yourself mad thinking like that. The weight of the band is distributed equally on all of our shoulders. You shouldn’t feel responsible for things you can’t control, like Mark’s feelings. And even more important, you shouldn’t be afraid of them! It’s normal and natural to love those who you are close with and to cherish those who are special to you. No silly talisman could stop the adoration Mark has for you. Even if he was on his deathbed, he wouldn’t stop loving you. Even if you rejected him, his feelings for you wouldn’t change. The only things you are in control of are your own feelings and your own actions.” Jaehyun said casually.

“Wow.” Donghyuck looked in awe at Jaehyun. 

“You want a hug, huh?” Jaehyun said, looking at Donghyuck who looked like he was close to tears. Donghyuck nodded and threw his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders, before whispering a thank you.

“You’re welcome. Now go burn that talisman!”

+

Donghyuck decided to bring the two talismans back to the shaman.

“Excuse me, could you also make me a new talisman?”

“What are your intentions this time?”

“Prosperous love.” Donghyuck shyly smiled.

+

“What are you putting in my room?”

“Oh nothing, my mom just said I should get a talisman for you too.”

“Whatever…” Mark grumbled.

“How are you feeling?” Donghyuck asked the sleepy boy, who had just woken up from possibly the longest slumber he’s had since he arrived at SM.

“Surprisingly better.” Mark’s voice was muffled by his pillow.

“I’m glad.” Donghyuck smiled to himself, partially because of Mark’s response, and partially because his little tape job on this talisman was great. Whether the talismans really worked, who knows. But Donghyuck’s intentions were here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my recent fics have been so plot-heavy with little to no fluff :( I'll try to make my next fic(s) more balanced. I'm a hoe for basic ass plots idk why I have to go and be so extra all the time... anyways hope you enjoyed!


End file.
